Fiona Rivera
Introduction Designation: VX-0006A Manufacturer: Krauffman and Krause GmbH A combat synthetic built to be physically indistinguishable from humans for the purpose of being fielded in densely populated areas without generating the suspicion/paranoia that usually follows pure combat synthetics. She is able to passes as a lightly augmented human. Built with a shackled, learning A.I and a neural network replicate, VX-0006A went rouge from her owning company on January 12th, 2112. It was first reported that VX-0006A was hacked by militia forces during her service by her owners. After our investigation, it is concluded that she appears to have gained sentience or some semblance of such. It is unknown how long she had been sentient before she disappeared. - Rogue unit report 24-15-76C K&K QC department VISUAL DESCRIPTION Physiology: Fiona appears to be a human of Spanish decent. She has an athletic, lean build. She is slightly on the tall side for a typical human female. Her most notable features are her deep red hair and usually green, glowing cybernetic eyes. When out of armour, her spinal plugs are usually visible. Distinguishing Marks: Fiona is tattooed along most of her upper and lower body with time and Santa Murete being the predominant themes with stars patterned across her chest. Fiona bears a scar on her right cheek, just below the eye socket RENOWN / REPUTATION Fiona has a fairly well known reputation of being a trader that deals with hard to acquire components and equipment. She sells everything from Galactic War era hardware to bleeding edge technology, all at a fair price. She's known to make bulk order deals for her preferred clients as well as assist in crafting. She is known to hang around the Burrows where she helps manage day to day operations and tends the bar. Fiona is known professional pilot who is willing to fly any sort of operation and craft for the right price. She is an active mercenary and when not in the pilot seat is often seen carrying a range of long range rifles. Over many years in the field, she has become an accomplished and known marks-woman. Her affiliation with Scorpion is not public knowledge. Fiona prefers to keep a low profile in the city and is known by most as bartender and trader. CURRENT AMBITIONS GENERAL RELATIONS Job One: Manager and Co-owner of the Burrows Bar and Grill Job Two: Scorpion - Chief of Air Operations and Pilot Relation to: Blood Corsairs Neutral "I know the odd one. They're alright." Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Neutral "I try not to attract their attention." Relation to: EarthGOV Neutral "Sometimes they're clients, sometimes they're targets." Relation to: Ex Praeda Neutral "Never had much interaction with them." Relation to: JunkHounds Neutral "They where a pain back in my PDI days." Relation to: Mytharii Tribe Neutral "Nice enough people. They don't really bother anyone." Relation to: Scorpion Security Solutions Good "I get to fly, they cover the costs. Whats not to like?" SKILLSET List Your Three Primary Skills And Their Backgrounds Primary Skill Set One Stealth and Long Range Marksmanship Primary Skill Set Two Commercial and Combat Piloting SKILL NUMBER THREE Salvage and Exploration BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE ROE Fiona, or VX-0006A as she was known at the time had her neural network imprinted by an unknown female private security that had been in service to K&K GmbH. She was number six in the a new line of humanoid combat synthetics design. She was built with a newly developed learning A.I that was "Shackled" from full sentience by means of software and subroutine barriers, she could learn, think and adapt but her personality and emotional capabilities where severely limited and often outright removed. VX-0006A first came online in the year of 2106 at the K&K Orbital Research and Development Platform Secunda facility orbiting the moon, Hyperion, of Saturn. Combat flash training was initiated after uneventful system checks and quality control processes. Shortly after flash training was complete, she underwent final testing and then was sold with several other VX series combat synthetics to the Anvil Prospecting Company on the asteroid colony of Midian. After six years in service to Anvil's Security and Special Activities division, the combat synthetic went rouge without warning. Whether she had developed sentience as a result of software alterations or previously unknown errors in the programming of her A.I core is unknown, another possible theory is that her shackled neural network rerouted its connections over time to overcome her shackling. The two sister units that had been accompanying her where found destroyed and she was written off as hacked by militia forces. Over the following weeks, the remaining contingent of the VX series androids where destroyed or went missing, some where too badly mangled to be properly identified and as such, conflicting reports arose regarding her survival. Amongst the chaos, Fiona managed to stow away on board a ship belonging to one of her first employers, Glaive Dynamics. Despite the friends she made in the close knit mercenary company, Fiona was getting to grips with human interactions and handling the emotions that had surfaced since she had gained sentience and it was discovered that she had not reached the human level of sentience due to conflicts between her subroutine programming and her AI core systems. Until her later years with Glaive Dynamics, Fiona was more like a wild, feral animal than a functioning member of society. As the company began to split up and each member went their separate ways, Fiona learned that her manufacturer was searching for her and she immediately made her way to earth to lay low. Category:Character